Not As It Seems
by PaperBooksInk
Summary: Basically a Tom Kaulitz/OC fanfic. Tom meets a girl who changes his life forever. Will his playboy image live-on? Or will she break his heart? Summary inside. :D
1. Chapter 1

So this fan fiction is about a crossover between Supernatural, Dark Angel, and the real life Tokio Hotel.

Dark Angel (For those who do not know): .org/wiki/Dark_Angel_(TV_series)

It's a TV show. Sadly it was canceled by Fox in 2002.

Supernatural:

.org/wiki/Supernatural_(TV_series)

Best show ever.

Basically Max from Dark Angel is now Max Winchester, Sam and Dean's little sister (Supernatural). Max is still a transgenic. And all of them are hunters, meaning they hunt ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and demons, you name it. Basically Max meets Tom and well, you'll have to read the story to find out the rest.

Max looks like Jessica Alba because well, Jessica Alba played her in the series.

Dean looks like Jensen Ackles, and Sam Jared Padalecki.

I'm going to make this as realistic as possible, I mean besides the fact of the hunting demons thing. Other than that this is pretty much real.

I know this isn't like most fanfics where the girls are all "OMG! That top is SOOO cute!" Ugh, I'm sorry but I can't stand that mindless crap. I have goals in life.

Anyways, most fanfics here are awesome so if I hurt your feelings that was not intended.

Have a nice day, hopefully. And enjoy? Haha XD.


	2. The Meeting

It was twilight **(A/ N: I hate using that word, damn you Stephanie Meyer and your vampire crap!**) . Max walked quickly, escaping the bloodshed scene. Flashes of Dean's lifeless body replayed in her mind. He's not dead; Max thought swallowing back the vile that had built in the back of her throat. Anxiety was a rare emotion for Max. And she hated it.

Though Max would never admit it, she was scared. She couldn't lose her brother again. Exposing feelings and talking things out wasn't easy for Max, she wasn't like other girls. Actually, that was an understatement, for she Max Winchester, was never and would never, be normal. She'd be damned if she was. Anger clouded her mind, while her eyes stung with pure outrage. The scene flashed through her once more.

"_What is it?" Sam asked bewildered, as he stared at the object, that occupied Dean's hand._

"_What do you mean "what is it?" It's a knife." Dean remarked, smartly._

"_Yeah I can see that jack. I meant why are you showing us a knife if you said you have something that will stop the devil and all of hell?" _

"_Because this isn't just a knife, it can do so many things."_

"_Dean if you're about to tell us that you masturbate with knives, than honestly I'm not surprised." Max said dully. Sam chuckled, shaking his head._

"_Let me finish!" Dean muttered something else under his breath but Max heard and kicked him into the wall. _

_Dean grunted in pain, Sam coughed to cover up his laughter. "Well as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted.' Dean glared at Max. Max merely smiled. "This knife isn't just some knife, it can kill any demon." _

"_Wait isn't that Ruby's knife?" Ruby was the demon that was helping them fight off Lilith, but that was another story. Max and Dean didn't trust Ruby, but Sam, well he did. Thus, forcing Max and Dean to cope with the black-eyed bitch. Both of course vowing that if she made one wrong move it was lights out for blondie._

"_Who cares? I don't buy the crack that she's selling you Sammy, neither does Maxie.' _

"_Don't, call me Maxie!" Max cut off, out of pure habit and hate of the stupid nick-name. Her name was Max, just Max._

'_Sorry Maxie, (Max growled), anyways this knife works and with this we can kill anything, the demons won't know what hit them." Dean's smirk covered almost his entire face._

"_Isn't that adorable?" A sultry voice spoke behind them. The three hunters turned to find the demon Meg looking as though she had won the lottery, and she wasn't alone. "Dean-o here thinks he can destroy all of us, and get away it. Well I guess we'll just have to teach him." Meg's sick laugh echoed throughout the room. _

_Dean lunged. Wrong move. "Dean behind you!" But too late one of the demons stabbed Dean in the back, forcing him to cry out in agony. "NO!" Max rushed forward, Meg sought her chance and swung back, striking Max in the jaw, sending her into the floor. _

"_I see that temper of yours hasn't changed." Meg made a tsking sound. Reaching forward, she picked Max up by the front of her leather jacket. "You know it's better if you don't fight it. You're a killer Maxie, you always will be." _

"_Shut up." Max hissed coldly._

"_Don't tell me you don't enjoy it, the slicing away life, the killing." Meg's voice began to sound seductive._

"_Shut up." Max's voice was so sharp it sounded like a razor._

"_Stop lying to yourself, you're a freak Max, nothing more than a freak. I see it you know. The pleasure you have when you hear their screams of horror, how you enjoy feeling the blood rush through your fingers, you can almost taste it can't you?" _

_That did it. Max spit a mouth-full of blood into Megs face causing her to recoil back. Max slide her feet underneath Meg's legs. Gravity forced the demon to collapse on the hard floor. A playful grin was still plastered on Meg's face. Sam came from behind, gun in hand. "Nice try Sammy." Meg's eyes still plastered on Max as she spoke, another demon grabbed Sam and rapidly began punching him. Max lunged once more, only to feel a sharp stab in her side. She didn't have to look down to know Meg had stabbed her. Before Max could respond Meg leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Bye sweetheart, we're watching you." A scream sounded throughout the room, black smoke escaped Meg's lips leaving only an unconscious vessel. Max wiped the blood off her mouth and looked up, Dean was covered in his own blood, his lip was torn, the red liquid was painted across his shirt, his mouth was dripping of it. Sam was clutching his side but didn't look too battered up. Grabbing Dean, Sam spoke quickly, "I'll take him to the hospital, for now you run."_

"_I'm not leaving you." Max growled, through clenched teeth._

"_Max don't argue with me." Urgency sounded Sam's voice. His eyes pleading for her to go, away from it all._

"_You'll die, I'm not going!" _

"_Yes you are!" They glared at each other for a long moment before Sam's eyes softened. "If you stay with me you'll die, go Max now." _

"_But Dean-"_

"_Will be fine. I promise." Sam smiled weakly. There was something Sam wasn't telling her, but there wasn't any more time for arguing. Max nodded, knowing his words were only comfort for both their sakes. Family was the only thing that kept them sane. And that's why they clung to it._

_Max didn't know it but the last words she said to Sam where, "Don't die on me." And with that she left. She wasn't even two blocks away yet, but she knew it was too late. Turning back, Max ran as she heard the sound she dreaded to hear. _

_Sam never stopped screaming._

_Max sprinted back, into the abandoned building, only to find there was only blood and lots of it by the looks. There were words painted in red ink on the wall,_ _**You're never safe. You destroy everyone you love. Like I said we're watching you. **_ _Anger quickly took over. Max punched a hole in the wall, not even leaving a single scratch on her. She had lost the most important people in her life, and it all happened in a flash. "Son of a bitch."_

"_SAM! DEAN!" Passerbies were staring at her as though she was insane. Max didn't give a damn. "CASTIEL YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU PROMISED ME THEY WOULDN'T GET HURT, YOU SWORE THEY WOULDN'T DIE. AND WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SAM? YOU SAID YOU'D BE ALRIGHT, YOU BASTARD!" Her eyes stung like mad, and when no response came, she gave up and collapsed. For once, Max was broken, she was completely alone. She began to sob, right there in the middle of Germany, on the sidewalk, Max finally snapped. _

"_They're not dead you know." A voice spoke above her. _

"_Then where are they Cas?" Max didn't even look up. _

"_I don't know, I'm sorry." Max stood up, and finally stared into Castiel's eyes._

"_You don't know and you're sorry?' She spoke through gritted teeth. Castiel looked away, but Max grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. _

"_You find them, soon or I swear angel or no angel, I will kill you. And when I'm done I will slaughter every single one of those god damn demons." Cas sighed._

"_Max there's nothing I can do, I-." Max's fist connected with Castiel's jaw, cutting him off. _

"_Shut up! And listen cause I'm only saying this once, my brothers are gone. I gave everything I ever had, for this crap? You find them, alive." Max released Castiel, "Just go alright, please just go away." Her voice was barely a whisper, her tone was cracked, but it didn't matter. _

_Before Castiel could even respond, Max left. _

That was the past; this is the present_, Get. Over. It_. Max's mind snapped at her. Now in the present she was running. Max was used to running from it all, for this had not been the first time. She didn't know she was running too, but her legs kept moving.

Suddenly a strong force sent her flying backward, before Max hit the cement or could even register what happened for that matter, a pair of strong arms caught her, pulling her towards the arm's owner's body. 'I'm sorry Miss, I didn't-." A man with a thick German-accent began. Max looked up, and saw a pair of, big, gorgeous, brown eyes. The stranger wore baggy clothing; obviously many sizes too big for a man his slim, yet muscular frame. Midnight-black dreadlocks flowed from underneath his cap. A lip-ring was what caught most of Max's attention.

"Sorry." Max spoke, ignoring the grief in her voice.

"Didn't know where I was going." She twisted out of the stranger's grasp. But the handsome man grabbed her arm, being her closer.

"Wait-oh god you're bleeding." Max looked down at her shirt, sure enough her leather jacket was torn, blood soaked her clothes, she must have looked like a corpse, but she didn't care.

'We need to get you to a hospital." As he said this, the stranger was pulling her toward his car.

"It's nothing, I'm fine-." Max didn't get a chance to finish, her vision blurred as her body slumped backward. After that the darkness took over.

Tom caught her before she hit the sidewalk. "Miss?" Tom shook her shoulder, not ungently, no response. She was knocked out cold and Tom was terrified. He had a never been involved in situations like this, not remotely close to this. For all he knew, she could be dead. Tom sighed, and carried the unconscious, Max, into the passenger seat of his Audi**. (A/N: If he changed his car sorry.)**

Max blinked several times, and stared at her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed, completely confused. Max groaned as she got up, looking down she saw the blood leak through her bandage.

"You know you really shouldn't be out of bed." Max turned to see a nurse at the front door. Fear ran through Max's spine, it could be one of White's guys, she knew it.

"Oh." Max sounded dully, shocked. "Sorry."

"You've got a visitor." Boredom seeped in the nurse's tone.

"I do?" Max felt a spark of hope. _They're not dead you know_, Castiel had said.

Disappointment quickly took over as soon as the nurse spoke. "Your husband's here too see you."

"Hi Linda." It was the stranger who had tried to help her before she blacked out, Max recognized, she hadn't caught his name. A soft smile was plastered on his face.

'Hey you." Max gave a fake smile. "Visiting hours ends in 10 minutes Mr. Kaulitz."

Tom nodded as the nurse left. Max raised her eyebrows.

"I know what you're thinking, but they wouldn't let me in unless I was family." Tom held his hands up. Max looked at him skeptically. "Who are you?" Tom looked stunned.

"Who am I?" Max stepped closer, waiting.

"I'm Tom Kaulitz." Tom looked at Max as though his name should ring a bell. It didn't.

"You honestly don't know who I am?"

"Should I?" Max was beginning to hate even breathing the same air with this guy.

"I'm Tom Kaulitz, the guitarist from Tokio Hotel." A stupid smirk was plastered on his face.

Max knew what Tokio Hotel was; it was the famous German band that most girls around the world would kill for. A night with any of them was a night in heaven. Max felt disgust toward them. She didn't hate them personally, she could tolerate their music sure, but should could care less about them. Heavy metal, and classic rock was more her thing, she got her music taste from her brothers.

"You do know what Tokio Hotel is right?" Tom stepped closer.

"Yes, how couldn't I? I've been going deaf because of your fans." Max didn't have anything against fans, but most of them were just much too loud, Max knew they loved them but they're only human beings, not Gods.

"They've always been loud." Tom agreed. His brown eyes stared into hers.

"Thank you." Tom was taken aback, but looked smug none the less.

"May I ask what for?" Max stepped closer, they were almost nose to nose.

"Thank you for helping me, and making sure I was alright." When Tom's eyes didn't blacken, Max looked away, relieved. She couldn't deal with a demon right now, not with ripping it to shreds. That would have to be an interesting headline for a newspaper, one of Germany's biggest rockers murdered by a pissed off transgenic.

A soft smile formed on Tom's lips, lip ring gleaming in the light. "You're welcome, but how about you thank me by telling me your name?"

"My name's Max."There was no smile in her voice. Pulling back, Max sank back into the hospital bed. Tom sat in a nearby chair.

Silence filled the room.

"I brought you a change of clothes." Tom spoke up, holding up a duffle bag.

"Thanks." Both looked away trying to distract themselves, or at least find attempt at conversation.

"You still haven't told me what happened." Tom waited.

"Who said I would?" Max frowned. Sighing, as she rolled her eyes, Max looked at Tom solemnly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just leave it to that."

Tom flinched from Max's fierce glare, he hasn't even known her for more than 5 minutes but he already knew pissing her off was a bad idea.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked as Max stood up grabbing the duffel bag. Max turned to look at Tom as though he was an idiot, which was debatable. "Getting dressed and leaving." Max replied turning away. Before he could stop her, Max had already gotten into the bathroom.

She's delusional, Tom thought, she must have gotten a head injury or something. She had been treated for internal bleeding and severe stab wounds. Her ribs had been broken and after just waking up, she just got up and was ready to leave? Worst of all, Max wasn't screaming, or even looked remotely happy to see him. It was _him._ Girls would throw themselves at him where ever he went, they cried over him, dreamt about him, and other things he wasn't sure he wanted to know. But this strange girl didn't give a damn about who he was. Normally he would walk away or check if she was alright and leave himself, but something about her, kept him glued to his seat.

Now dressed into, a white button up, dark, blue denim jeans, and black leather boots, topped with a black leather jacket, Max walked out of the bathroom. Tom felt his jaw drop; she was so beautiful that it hurt. Yet he couldn't take his eyes off her, he didn't want too.

"Thanks again, pretty boy." Max reached into her wallet but Tom shook his head.

"I don't take money from pretty girls." He said with a smirk.

"You know, you remind me of Dean." Max gave a soft smile, ignoring the numbness she felt when she spoke her brother's name.

"Who's Dean? Your boyfriend?" Tom asked half- amused, half-something else.

"Hell no. Brother. Sleeps around, thinks he's Batman. Likes to call himself God's gift to women." It was Max's turn to smirk.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered.

Max opened the hospital door. A hand firmly pushed it closed. "Wait you just woke up, and you were just treated from wounds that most people would die of, let alone wake up and leave. How is it you barely have a scratch on you?"

Clearly used to this Max, shrugged and looked at Tom with a blank expression. "I guess I'm just lucky."

As she reached for the door handle once more, Tom stopped her. Again. "Max, wait. At least let me take you home." He couldn't let her go so soon. And he didn't understand why.

Narrowing her eyes, Max studied him. She was about to argue but what was the point? Her family was dead. Usually she closed her self-up. That tough-girl image never faded, it never would. Max finally sighed and nodded.

Tom grinned and they left.

"Wow." She had to admit, this guy had luxurious taste in cars.

"Like it?" Tom inquired, smirking slightly.

'This is a Audi R8. This car has speed, flawless safety features and the engine must perfect." Max didn't use any technical, car terms. She knew if she did Tom would take her back to the hospital to search for signs of brain damage. **(A/N: Another weird thing about me, I love cars.) **

Impressed, Tom smiled. "You know about cars?"

"Yeah. I fix them myself." _A girl who knew about cars_. Tom gave a low whistle and got in.

As they drove, Max's thoughts drifted back toward last night. _They couldn't be dead_, she told herself fiercely. _Not really_.

"Max? Hello? You still here?" Tom snapped his fingers in front of her face. Blinking several times, she turned to face him with an expression of pure annoyance.

"What?"

"Well, you've haven't been responding to a word that I've been saying and you had this looked in your eyes. You alright?"

Max nodded. "I'm fine. Sorry, what were you saying?" There was false apology in her tone. It would be a lie to say that she cared. Again she had nothing against Tom, but right now, screw it. All of it.

"I was saying, were do you live?" He couldn't understand why she hated him. He knew, something _had happened_ before he found her, but how it would make her angry at him, he could not comprehend.

"I'm staying at the hotel just up a head."

Tom nodded and drove into the parking lot.

"Thanks again." Max began opening the car door but a strong hand stopped her. "You know you I saved your life." Tom said smug.

"What do you want a gold star?" Max asked innocently, a dead threat was written all over the innocence.

A twinkle of respect shown in Tom's eyes. He liked her, she was different and a definite smart ass. Tom shook his head, chuckling. "I meant you owe me." Pulling a small piece of paper of his pocket he handed her a tokio hotel backstage pass and ticket.

"You pay me back, by coming to our concert."

Max analyzed the situation in her head; she could be a bitch, say no and get out of the car, she could get into an accident before the concert, but she knew he'd come back at the hospital and get her. She shook her head.

"Fine. But this isn't a date and I'm not sleeping with you." Looking as though he would complain Tom opened his mouth, but she was already gone.

Tom smirked. This was going to be fun.

**So what do you think? Bad? Good? Important questions guys. Reviews please, they are what keep stories alive!**


End file.
